1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for encrypting data and recording the encrypted data in a portable recording medium.
2. Related Art
When data are recorded in a portable recording medium, such as a CD or a DVD, there is always a risk of data leakage, which will be caused by loss, theft, or the like, because the medium is freely portable. For this reason, there has been known a technique for recording key data in a portable recording medium, determining whether or not the key data of the portable recording medium coincides with key data set in a drive which performs recording and reproduction of data, and enabling the drive to record or reproduce the data only when a coincidence exists.
JP 11-272563 A describes storing a password encrypted as an authentication key in a recording device, connecting the recording device to portable information equipment when the portable equipment is utilized, and compares the password input by a user with authentication information about the connected storage device, thereby authenticating the user.
JP 2001-197041 A describes decrypting encrypted data in accordance with an input security key, to thus decrypt audio data.
JP 2003-303136 A describes recording key data required to decrypt encrypted data in a recording medium—which is different from a recording medium where the encrypted data are recorded—when the encrypted data are recorded in the recording medium and erasing the key data after reproduction of data, to thus ensure security.
JP 2005-173197 A describes removably providing a personal computer with a security key used for performing encryption and decryption, and automatically encrypting or decrypting data to be handled by a personal computer at the time of attachment of the key. Moreover, performing authentication when the security key is attached to the personal computer is also described.